Distraction
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: He was distracting. She didn't mind. At all.


**Because everyone could use a little mindless fluff in their lives.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Now if you think I own anything...**

* * *

Distractions "Buck, stop," Abby playfully scolded as Buck's lips attached themselves to her neck, his pre shave stubble tickling her. "I'm trying to get these done."

Abby had promised Chimney that she would bake him more of the cookies she'd brought to the fire station last week. Since today was his birthday and there was a party being thrown, she couldn't think of a more perfect time. If only her boyfriend would stop being a distraction.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Buck mumbled into her skin, as his lips continued to assault her neck. They grazed up the column of her neck until they reached the spot just below her ear. He bit down softly causing her to shiver and bite her lip.

"Evan," she breathed out.

"Have I mentioned how much I love when you say my name?" He purred into her ear. His fingers teased and kneaded the skin of her thigh.

"A time or two," he was not letting up on her. "You're insatiable," she chuckled as she tried to pull out of his hold. She wasn't complaining about that little fact, not at all.

"Well, there's this beautiful woman that just insists on walking around with my clothing on," he told her.

"Oh, that's a turn on for you, is it?"  
"You know it is," he was right, she did. That's why almost half of his t-shirts and hoodies had "mysteriously" ended up in her apartment.

She turned towards him and he placed his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her. His eyes were roving over her appreciatively as she wore one of his LAFD tees and little else. He kissed her, hungrily; she tried to not let herself get lost in it, in him.

"Buck, we—" she tried.

He trailed his hands down to the back of her thighs, lifting her onto the counter, effectively cutting her off.

"We what?" He asked against her lips.

Abby responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him, previous task momentarily forgotten. The gravity of where they were doing this, forgotten as well.

Neither of them heard the door opening as Abby had Buck's shirt in her grip, sliding it up his body, ready to pull it off of him.

"What is going on in here?" She heard Carla's voice ask.

Both of them froze, Abby untangled herself from around Buck to see her mother and Carla standing in plain view of them. Her mother looked like any mother would seeing their child in this position. Carla just smirked and raised an eyebrow questioningly at the pair.

Buck said nothing as his face reddened. He backed up so she could hop down off the counter. "I was just, um, baking some cookies, and, well..." she trailed off.  
"So that's what people are calling it these days?" Her mother said more as a statement than a question. Carla burst out laughing.

Abby winced and looked sheepishly at her boyfriend who couldn't be any redder if he tried. She had never seen him this embarrassed before. This would be funny to her, at a later date.

When Carla's laughter died down she said, "well, we're going to let you get back to your cookie baking, come on Ms. P." Carla took her mother's hand and lead her out of the kitchen. Carla looked between Abby and Buck and threw Abby a very clear "we're talking about this later" look as she passed her.

"You two better disinfect that counter," she heard her mother say. Carla's loud laughter directly followed.

Once her mother and Carla were out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned towards Buck, who started laughing, and lightly hit him in his shoulder. "Ow," rubbing his shoulder, "what was that for?"

"This was your fault," She said lowly.  
"Oh come on, how was I supposed to know they would be back so soon? If anything it's your fault, you shouldn't look so damn good all the time," flashing her that boyish grin of his.

He was using flattery to his advantage, damn him.

Abby sighed, struggling to hide her grin. "Ugh, go away and let me finish this," she said. Buck did as he was told, knowing as well as she did that the mood had been ruined. She watched as he carefully avoided going through the living room and went into her room.

Abby smiled as she got back to her task, before she was interrupted and distracted, hoping to finish before Chimney's party started.

* * *

 **I don't think many of us would mind too badly if we were distracted by Buck this way. Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
